Jennifer Darling
| birth_place = Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, U.S. | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Actress, voice actress | years active = 1953–2015 | spouse = Paul Henry Itkin (divorced) | children = 1 }} Jennifer Darling (born June 19, 1946) is an American actress and voice actress. Her best-known role on screen was as Peggy Callahan, the secretary to Oscar Goldman in the television series The Six Million Dollar Man and The Bionic Woman. In anime, she is the voice of Ayeka in the English dub of Tenchi Muyo for most of the English adaptions. Filmography Anime * Astro Boy – Nora * Blood+ – Ms. Lee * Hello Kitty – Mama * Tenchi Muyo! series – Ayeka Masaki Jurai, Tokimi (OVA 2) Animation (non-anime) * Aladdin – Hippsodeth * MoonDreamers – DreamGazer * Annabelle's Wish – Star * Bump in the Night – The Cute Dolls * Bionic Six – Madame O * Capitol Critters – Berkeley * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot – Grams Bear * Dink, The Little Dinosaur – Ariel the Parasaurolophus * The Centurions – Amber * Christmas in Tattertown – Muffet * Darkwing Duck – Dr. Rhoda Dendron * Galaxy High – Booey Bubblehead, Mertyl Blastermeier, Wendy Garbo * G.I. Joe: The Movie – Pythona * Hound Town – Muffin * James Bond Jr. - Additional Voices * Mighty Orbots – Dia * Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light – Virulina, Fletchen * Space Cats - Additional voices * The Gary Coleman Show – Angelica * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy – Miss Holly Pollywinkle * Iron Man – Scarlet Witch * Poochie – Koom * The Smurfs – Princess Savina * TaleSpin – Mrs. Snarly * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles – Irma (1988–1994) * Trollkins – Pixlee Trollsom, Deputroll Dolly * The Biskitts – Wiggle * The Mask: Animated Series - Additional Voices * The Tick – Mynda * Where's Waldo? – Additional Voices Live-action * The Secret Storm – Irene * Eight Is Enough – Donna * The Bionic Woman – Peggy Callahan * The Incredible Hulk (Episode: "Never Give a Trucker an Even Break") – Joanie * The Six Million Dollar Man – Peggy Callahan * Wonder Woman – Violet Louise Tree * You Are There – Peggy Arnold * Mad About You – Mrs. Bluestone, aka Marvin's Mom. 1999 Film * Aladdin – Arabian Woman * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West - Female Mice #2 * Antz - Female Ant #2 * Beauty and the Beast – French Woman #3 * Brother Bear - Female Bear * Cars - Various Reporters * Chicken Little - Female Cheetah * Curious George - Woman #2 * Garfield Gets Real – Bonita, Bobby, Rusty, Mother * Happily N'Ever After - Additional voices * Lilo & Stitch - Female Officer * Hercules - Woman pointing at Young Hercules * Incredibles 2 - Screaming Woman * Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland – Nemo's Mother * Madagascar - Crowd Member * Monsters, Inc. – Female Monster #2 * Atlantis: The Lost Empire - Queen Kashem Nedakh * Ponyo - Additional voices (English dub) * Porco Rosso – Additional voices (English dub) * Roadside Romeo — Additional voices * Robots - Yodeling Robot * Kaena: The Prophecy – Reya (English dub) * Spirited Away – Additional voices (English dub) * Tarzan – Female Gorilla #2 * The Emperor's New Groove – Female Villager #1 * The Hunchback of Notre Dame – Woman #3 * The Incredibles - Street Woman * The Iron Giant - Woman * The Lion King - Sable Antelope #2 * The Little Mermaid - Female Mermaid * Treasure Planet - Female Alien Video games * Baldur's Gate – Shar-Teel Dosan, Kaishas * Final Fantasy Type-0 HD - Commissar * King's Quest VIII: The Mask of Eternity – Lady of the Lake, Swamp Wisp, Unicorn/Ugly Beast * Leisure Suit Larry: Love for Sail! – Victorian/Vikki Principles External links * Jennifer Darling at VoiceChasers * * * Jennifer Darling at the English Voice Actor and Production Staff Database Category:1946 births Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Pittsburgh Category:American child actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American video game actresses